


Every Breath you Take

by MoonicaHdz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ballet, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonicaHdz/pseuds/MoonicaHdz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose had a fight. When she found a box with things from a very important stage of her life would she be able to forgive him and tell him how she dream at night, but she can only see his face? How her poor heart aches with every step he take? *Bad, bad summary. I'm sorry :c*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pink Box

They had had a fight. A very pointless one now that she thought about it, but it had been big enough to make her cry and lock herself in her room.  
All had begun with them coming back from another alien planet after having another alien adventure.

_Rose had returned from the kitchen with drinks for the two of them. They were chatting and drinking their tea in the console room when Rose, by accident, dropped her cup on the console causing a little flame that started burning part of the main controls._

_The Doctor immediately began trying to extinguish the fire but when she tried to offer her help the only thing that he answered was:_

_"I don't need the help of a stupid and useless ape" and with that, she had turned him to her and slapped him with all the strength that she could gather, to then, turn around and head, with tears in her eyes, to her room._

She was wearing a very uncomfortable blue dress and black high-heels that were even more uncomfortable, so she opened her closet and started digging in her clothes to find something soft and comfy that she could wear so she could relax.

"Hmm, where are my flip-flops? I know that I put them somewhere over here, but here's only my pair of trainers and my other pair of high-heels." After another five minutes of searching Rose found a soft pink kind-of box.

"What's this?" She said taking the box from the closet and putting it into her bed. The words " **DO NOT OPEN!** " were written on the top of the box.

She opened the box and memories flood her like water. Inside the pinkish box was a photo album, a pair of Pointe shoes and a purple leotard.

Rose grabbed the album and saw the pictures that were inside; all pictures of a younger her, feeling free and complete in the stage. She was pretty good at ballet when she was younger; she had won many competitions wearing those shoes and that leotard. The ballet was a way to express her emotions so she was always passionate in her performances.

Rose closed the album with a soft smile and took her Pointe shoes out of the box. She was unsure about doing what was on her head, but a little supportive _'hum'_ came from the ceiling of her room, "Well, the TARDIS agrees, so… why not?"

With a gentle kick, she took off her right heel, followed by her left. She had stockings on, so she proceeded to put on her ballet shoes when she remembered something.  
She was still wearing her uncomfortable dress.

"Dammit" She said to herself.

She needed a leotard and the one that was on the box was very, very small so, if she wanted to dance again, she knew the place that she needed to go; The wardrobe.

The only problem with that thought was that the wardrobe was crossing the hall, and crossing the hall meant crossing the console room, and crossing the console room meant running into a certain Time Lord.

A very angry one by the way.

_"Well… this isn't going to be easy."_ Rose Tyler thought as she left her room.


	2. Kilts, Leather and Leotards

Rose started to walk across the hall, begging mentally to the TARDIS that she could make some sort of distraction so she wouldn't have to face The Doctor.

She was no longer mad with him, but she was still sad and kind of depressed about their fight and that horrible thing that he had said to her. That was the reason, she realized, of her sudden desire of dance.

When she was a child and was angry or sad with her mother or her best mate Shareen, she wouldn't yell at them, she would just turn around, lock herself in her room, put on her ballet outfit and then she would start to dance until her anger or her sadness would be forgotten.

When she reached the end of the corridor, she peeked a look into the console room, and, luckily, The Doctor wasn't in there. After mentally thanking the TARDIS about that, she crossed the console room directly to the wardrobe.

The wardrobe was in alphabetical order, so she started to search the letter "L".

"… H? Nope… J? No… K? Nope… Wait, WHAT?! 'Kilt'? No way!? The Doctor in a Kilt? Hmm, that would be something worth seeing." Said Rose with a little mischief smirk and continued with her research.

"L! AHA! Found it! Now I must reach the 'Leotards' section." She was sure that it would be easy to find that section, but… Well, there was quite a lot clothes that The Doctor had that started with that letter, and she noticed that pretty quickly.

"Lab Coats… Leather Belts… Leather Boots… Leather Gloves… Leather Hats... Oh damn you Doctor!" Rose yelled into the air when she also realized that, the L section of the wardrobe was full with all kinds of things made of leather; from leather bags to leather vests, The Doctor had them all.

After seeing all the leather sub-section of the wardrobe and crossing with really weird sections like the lingerie one, she reached, finally, the leotard section.

She went wide-eye when she saw all the kinds and colors of leotards that the wardrobe had; there was even one that was made of pure leather.  
 _"Why this doesn't surprise me?"_ thought a bemused Rose.

She was having trouble choosing one when another _'hum'_ came from the ceiling followed by a voice inside her head.

_"Try this one, my beloved Rose. It's made specially for you."_ Said The TARDIS while a leotard emerged from the row.

The leotard was simple but yet amazing; it was black with a lot of silver, purple, blue and pink sparkles in it so, with the light, it seemed like a galaxy. It also had long beautiful lace sleeves that had little roses forming a pattern.

"Wow… TARDIS… it's… it's really beautiful. Thank you so much." Said Rose while taking the leotard from where was hang.

She was closing the wardrobe door, sunk in her thoughts,when she heard someone clearing her throat behind her.

Rose quickly turned around, placed carefully the leotard behind her and with a high-pitched voice said.

"DOCTOR! H-hi! Wh-what's up? What were you doing behind me?"

"Oh! Well, I was trying to find you so I could… well, so I could apologize to you for the 'stupid and useless ape' thing. I shouldn't have told you that, I'm really sorry." The Doctor told her.

"Oh. Don't worry… Things like that happen. People used to call me stupid and useless sometimes when I was younger, so… yeah, I should get going. Goodbye, Doctor." She said almost whispering,with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Rose managed to turn around, simultaneously turning the leotard, so it would be in front of her and she ran to her room. She ran has fast as she could so he wouldn't see the tears that had formed in her eyes.

She needed to canalize all the pain that was gathered in her heart.

She needed to dance.

And quickly.


	3. Dancing was all that was left.

Rose was running; the dance was all that she had left and she needed it now. She found her room and quickly opened her door, she didn't want to cry; she didn't want to feel weak.

What she had said to The Doctor was truth.

When she was younger, people used to tell her horrible things even before she had dropped school. Her family had had troubles with money even before her dad had passed away, that become more evident when Rose had started school and her mum didn't had the money to buy her a new pair of trainers, so she had had to wear her old ones even though they had a couple of holes in them, and having troubles with learning some things didn't helped at all.

She had bitter memories of kids of her class mocking her about it, though she ignored them most of the time. That was when she had met Shareen. One day some stupid kids were laughing at her about how she was 'dumb', when all of sudden this brunette girl stepped in front of her, glared at the two boys and without a second thought, kicked them in the balls with all her strength. After that, they became best friends and all went uphill for Rose and her mum, when Jackie had finally found a job as a hairdresser and she being able to lift her grades just a little bit with the help of her best mate.

But was when she was living with Jimmy that all became worse. He could do what others couldn't; he had convinced her that she was just a stupid, poor little kid.

Obviously all that came back to her when The Doctor told her 'stupid and useless ape' early that day.

The two men she trusted and loved with all her heart had told her that, so she started to think that maybe, maybe she was truly a waste of time.

Rose undressed quickly and put on her leotard. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror and was amazed by what she was seeing. The leotard fitted perfectly to her. She had a pretty fit body, after all, her new life with The Doctor was filled with exercises; running most of all.

She sat on her bed and put her Pointe shoes. She began to warm up and then got up on her tip toes counting how much she could be in that position. She reached barley 30 seconds before falling to the ground.

She stood up and once more put 'en Pointe' this time reaching three and a half minutes. Rose looked at herself again in the mirror in front of her smiling proudly at her reflection. Her moment was broken by a whirling sound coming from one of the walls of her room just as a door appeared. A voice inside of her head spoke.

" _Go Rose, that room is just for you, my beloved Wolf_." The TARDIS told her.

Rose headed to the mysterious door and it opened just as she touched it. She got in and her mouth fall to the ground.

"Wow… this is…WOW… It's amazing! Thank you so much" Rose said with tears in her eyes when she saw where she was.

The room was an exact replica of the ballet studio in which she was when she was young. The walls were a soft pink color, it had a gold chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, the front of the room was covered with four big mirrors and a beautiful rustic piano. But definitely the best of all was the view that could be seen trough the windows that were to her left. It was a lovely sunset in the Powell Estate… her home.

She walked to the stereo that was to her right and connected her cell phone. She knew exactly what song to dance.

Rose looked through her song-list until she found it.

' _Every breath you take_ ' by The Police.

Back when she was a teenager she loved to dance this song. All her friends that also danced ballet always told her that that song wasn't the kind you dance in ballet but she never listened. She even had invented a choreography for this song in particular.

She put it and moved to the center of the room while the intro was on.

As soon as the lyrics started, she started to dance as well. Twirling and making all kinds of moves she looked like a professional ballerina.

"Oh, can't you see, you belong to me? How my poor heart aches with every step you take?" She sang with the music.

While dancing, she pondered on how the song fitted her situation. How she felt towards him.

She loved him. That was the truth and her heart ached every time that he turned his back to her. Whenever he didn't notice the little things she did for him. Rose truly believed that they were made for each other. Even tough he was a Time-Lord, the last of his kind and she was just a simple human.

"I dream at night, I can only see your face. I look around but it's you I can't replace. I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace." She continued singing while dancing and thinking.

Most of the things that she dreamed, the rare times that she was able to sleep in The TARDIS of course, were about him. She dreamed a world in which he loved her and they were able to spend the rest of their lives together. A world in which she wasn't always afraid of being left behind, by his decision or by the circumstances.

"… I'll be watching you." The song ended and Rose ended her dance with tears trying to fall from her eyes.

She was in fifth position, breathing heavily, eyes closed when she heard a noise. Someone behind her was clapping.

With all the courage that she could gather she turned around and slowly, opened her eyes.

Her vision was blurred by the tears, but when she could focus her heart stopped at seeing who was standing by the door.

"That was beautiful Rose" The Doctor told her, still clapping and with a kind smile in his face.


	4. The stuff of Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter of this story and, as always, that makes me sad :c but I'm really satisfied with this so,hope you enjoy and thank you SO MUCH for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Allons-y!

"Th-thank you…" Rose said trying her best to not to cry. "I should-I… I'm-" She didn't know what to say. Since when was he standing there?

"Rose, what's wrong? And don't tell me that it's nothing, because I know that something is bothering you."

She wanted to run and hide in her room so she wouldn't have to answer his question; so he wouldn't see her all small and weak.

What could she say? Obviously she couldn't tell him the truth. _'Maybe,'_ Rose thought _'I can say that I'm missing mum or that I found my old ballet things and get nostalgic.'_

She had the perfect excuse in her head, so she opened her mouth ready to try and pretend that nothing was wrong. No words came out. The only sound that left here mouth was a loud sob followed by many others as she had an emotional break-down.

She was crying so hard that she didn't notice the couple of arms that hugged her and the hand that rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to calm her.

Rose was curled up in a ball on the floor with The Doctor hugging her trying to give her some kind of comfort. He was sure that something was wrong with her since the moment that he tried to apologize to her and she told him that people used to call her like that when she was young. Her eyes were sad, and that wasn't something normal in Rose. That wasn't something that looked right in Rose. He wanted so bad to go back in time and punch the face of every person that had dared to make his Rose sad.

"Shh. I'm here Rose. Shh" The Doctor told her in a soothing voice.

"Ple-please g-go. I want t-to be al-alone" She answered him between sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere. There's nothing in this or in any universes that could convince me to leave you, not even you. So I really don't care that you don't want me here, 'cause I'm not leaving."

After a pause in which her sobs decreased, she spoke again.

"There was this guy. Jimmy. I met him when I was sixteen, he was three or four years older than me, but he was in a band and in my eyes he was perfect. We started dating a couple weeks after we met and after being with him for three months he convinced me to drop school and move in with him. That's why I never got A-levels by the way. " She said standing up and moving to a nearby chair.

He followed her, sitting in the chair next to hers and squeezing her hand encouraging her to continue with her story.

"At first all was great; we used to go out every night and have romantic dates in restaurants. But after a month or so, things changed. It started with little things like dates being less frequent or him arriving 'home' late. Then all get worse. He started to yell at me all the time, used my credit cards without my knowledge and when I refused to do something, he would tell me that I was stupid, that I wasn't worth it, that even a monkey was smarter than me. I should've gone at that moment but I was so young and even if he was a jerk, I loved him with all my heart."

The Doctor was clenching his teeth, his knuckles whiter than a paper sheet. He had the 'Oncoming Storm' look on his face and his anger was rising with every word that she said.

"Until one day he hit me; right in the eye with his huge fist. I think that he liked the sensation of control over me, 'cause he hit me again this time in my stomach, then in the ribs, my other eye and my jaw. I was on the floor if my I remember correctly, screaming for help. He was yelling at me, things like 'Get up stupid bitch' and 'Shut up!'. Maybe he saw that I wasn't getting up anytime soon 'cause he started to kick me; in the stomach again, my legs and then in my head, that's when I black out. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital with my mom by my side. After all the tears and all the apologizes, the doctor told me that I was unconscious almost two days and then he told me how bad my condition was; I had five broken ribs, a concussion, a broken leg and a broken knee. After leaving the hospital the police told me that they had caught Jimmy and that he was in prison. When we arrived to my mum's department all my things were there and well, the rest is history."

Rose ended with a surprisingly stern look and without any tears in her eyes.

"Rose I'm really sorry." The Doctor told her leaning over to give her a hug.

"It's okay, it wasn't even your fault. It was me who was just a stupid teenager in love."

"No, I wasn't talking about that. I'm sorry about all the things that I told you earlier"

"Doctor, I've already told you that it was-" she started to say when he interrupted her.

"Let me finish, please." Rose only nodded.

"I was a total jerk to you. What happened was just an accident and you were only trying to help. It wasn't right for me to told you such a horrible thing. You're the smartest person that I've known and you worth the entire universe and beyond. So… would you be able to forgive me?" He said putting his best puppy eyes

"Of course that I forgive you, you daft alien" Rose said with a laugh. "Well, with a condition."

"Your wish is my command."

"The next time that we land on the earth, you had to buy me chips and an ice cream okay?" She said with her characteristic tongue-touched smile.

They laugh together and then started chatting about Rose's ability to dance. After an hour of chat she knew that was now or never. Even if he kicked her out of The TARDIS at least he would know how she felt.

"Doctor?" She said looking at the floor so she wouldn't have to see his reaction.

"Hmm?"

"There's something… something that I want to tell you. When I was dancing earlier, erm… I was thinking of how much the song, well… how much that song fitted in our life."

The Doctor frowned "What do you mean? How a song about a person stalking another fit with our life? As far as I can remember we're not stalking anyone."

"No, not the 'stalking' part. I mean the part of how much a person loves another. Erm… I- I think- No, I'm sure that I- Well, this is getting difficult… What I want to say is that I- I- I lo- love- I love you." She said in a hurried whisper.

The Doctor only looked at her with wide eyes. "Ohhhh… well… that's really good to know." Then his face broke into that lovely grin that he reserved for her. "´Cause I love you too."

Rose lifted her head to look at him, a smile blooming on her face.

"You do? Really? Doctor if this is one of your 'pranks' I'm so gonna kill you."

"Of course I do! Since I took your hand for the first time I knew that we would have something special, and now look at us! Together or not at all! Dame Rose of the Powell Estate and Sir Doctor of the Tardis!" He said with a smile.

"Forever?" The Doctor asked her taking her hand. He knew that that was almost impossible, but sometimes impossible things happened in the universe. _Miracles_ , he liked to call them.

"Forever." Rose said, more a promise than an answer. 'Cause they were the stuff of legend and not even the walls of the universe could pull them apart.


End file.
